democracygamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pandaman2000
Hi Pandaman2000 -- we are excited to have Democracy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 19:19, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Pandaman. Thank you for getting the Wiki set up and for the contributions that you have made to it. I've done a lot of work on getting this Wiki started. I have tried to organise everything into categories, and then link to the categories from the main menu, as I think that categories are probably a better way of organising things that lists. I can see that you are working mainly on the modding side, while I have probably put more work into putting up the background information: voter groups, policies, etc. I was wondering whether you have the power to, and would be prepared to, confer administrative priveleges on me. As you will know, I am the top poster (apart from Cliff!) on the Positech forums, and have made the largest contribution to this Wiki so far, as well as, alongside you and a few other modders, being one of the largest modders for Democracy 2 (I also have Democracy 1 so I know about that too). I also have quite a lot of experience in using Wikis. I have already in trying to organise everything found a few things that I have created that I would like to delete to keep everything neat, and I would help to keep everything organised and running smoothly. Thanks. P.S. Please keep in contact if you need any further help with anything around the Wiki. As we seem to be the main (only) contributors, we could do with keeping in contact to make sure that we are not working at cross-purposes. TomPhil 11:57, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, do you mind if I strike out what I just said above. Sorry about that. I'm not sure that the project needs two administrators at this point in its development. Also, I am very busy at the moment with other things and I cannot commit that much time to the project, so I do not think that it would be fair for me to become an administrator. If the project has taken off in a month or two when I have less on then perhaps I will revisit this decision, but for now, good luck with the project! I will try to help out when I can, but I think it really needs more people on board, rather than just us two. TomPhil 12:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I must admit, I have not been getting on as much I would have liked eather-but I have a weekend with three hours to kill in the car with wireless internet assess. Go figure.